Talk:A book of laughs: Gary the Gaget Dude's Diary
If you mean shark as my CP account, here he's E-114. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 01:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No,Sharkbate (Snowman 1001 on CP) --Gary the Gaget Dude 01:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) OOC and corrections Good morning, Gaget. I'd just like to point out several things you'll need to learn about the CPFW when you write. I love your story (very cute, I might add), but it had a lot of mistakes, which, hopefully, I fixed without damaging your tale. *For one thing, penguins sleep standing up. I don't know how many times I have to tell people that. It's why CP never sold beds for penguins. It's canonical, even RSnail lectured it to a blog commentator in 2005 (or was it 2006)! However, assuming they need comfort in their room, I devised the concept of "sleeping chambers". It's like a little are with a shower curtain. You step in, and there are soft cushions and stuff to lean back on. It's like a bed, but upright. *Gary is a bachelor, Gaget. AA is too busy with the Penguin Times to ever settle down and raise kids. *Bambadee lacks a family, and he's too nice to ever annoy someone. **On that note, when in the universe is a "charley horse" manuver? It sounds painful. *In Antarctica, all grades of school stand under one roof. That's Kindergarten, first grade, second grade, etc., all the way up to twelfth and graduation. Only college is seperate. If this story is going where I think it's going, you'll find plenty of school drama with tewlfth graders going after you! *TurtleShroom is an aged penguin with ties to shady companies and royalty (he's a dictator) in the CPW. He also wears a crown, is a major tattletale, is loud, annoying, and hates when people break rules. He also randomly appears out of nowhere and dislikes vandalism, grafitti, and overall naughtiness. You'll love to annoy him. **If you wish, I could write some new entries for you featuring TurtleShroom, but I don't think I can properly mimic your style, so I won't. *Flystar has superpowers. I'd make use of that. :) *Metal is a serious man (uh, penguin), who rarely plays around and is easily angered. He is, however, a usually happy character. He's also adheres to the Emoguin lifestyle. *Penguins have flippers, not hands. *Penguins can't chew. They swallow any food whole, including candy. Of course, they can bite a chunk out and swallow THAT, but you get the picture. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 12:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Praise Now, for the praise! *You are bold and eager to write new content. For this, I commend you! *You perfectly nailed the generic Walrus' behavior and attitude, and correctly chose him as a villain in your story. *You didn't randomly stuff Explorer in there. That's a first! *You finally dissed math. That makes a good conflict with Fred, and maybe Explorer. *You have lots of friends. That's good to see! *Your story is easy to follow, fast-paced, and a fun read. *Aside from not placing spaces after commas,you already have excellent grammar. *You know your school setting well. I never had to face genuine bullying (just punks), so you have an upper hand in tales involving educational woes. *Did I mention you perfectly wrote that Walrus? **Did I praise you for using a Walrus as a villain, and doing it well? *Your story has immense potential; it could go anywhere from here. *Sk8r is a notorious prankster. It's good to see that you noticed that. *It's a JOURNAL, not a diary. LOL, I always love that "journals are manly diaries" joke! Great job putting that in there! I can't wait to see what you write next. Consider me a fan, Gaget! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 12:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY! SOMEONE DIDN'T INSERT EXPLORER RANDOMLY! WHOOHOO! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Praise Thank you for commenting such nice comments about my story,TS! I have heard lots about you on the CPW,and I have always wondered if we would be friends. Anyway,I will make use of Flystar's super powers. (between you and me,im about to give you a sneak peak on chapter 6. so called "ailens" land in Antarctica,and Flystar defeats them. just a little sneak peak,as said above) I knew Sk8r was a prankster,we have known each other for 2 months (ever sience January 18th,2010) and I look forward to see you at Sheepman's polka party! --Gary the Gaget Dude 12:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) My charater Ok, so you chose to use my character. That's great! You might want to know some things. My character is a normally happy, he travels alot, and he's a klutz. He's also VERY paranoid of winston (could be thrown in for a joke) and is a Penghis Khan fan. A few other facts is that he sleeps with a protracter at night. If it gets taken away from him, he gets REALLY mad. He's also really good at fighting but he doesn't use it unless he needs to. Kind of a laid back type. Anyways, thought ya might want to know that.